pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Why Did This Happen?
The fifteenth episode of Season 44. Maddie faces some challenges in her family and she goes to Phineas and Ferb to help. Doofenshmirtz tries to revive the Miracle Square candies. Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet are chilling under the tree. They all have fudgesicles. Buford loves fudgesicles. Baljeet asks if it's better than a banana and popcorn chicken sundae. Buford says it is for sure. Just then, the gate opens, and Maddie comes in crying. Everyone stops what they're doing. Buford is in mid bite and he gets a brain freeze. Phineas wonders what's wrong. Maddie says her family isn't accepting of her. Phineas wonders if it's because of Gary again. Maddie says it's not the case. She asks if they can help her again. Phineas is more than happy to. Then, he wonders where Perry went. Perry enters his lair through an ice cream cart. Perry comes in and gets pelted with ice cream. Monogram asks if there's a butterscotch ripple in that pile. He likes those with a marshmallow on top. Carl says he's more particular to the Boo Berry. Monogram asks if he's a cereal vampire or something. Carl says at least he doesn't give food ridiculous names like "bean burgers." Monogram clears his throat and carries on giving Perry his mission. He says Doof has been researching... candy. Monogram thinks that's really bad timing, considering they were talking about desserts. He thinks maybe Doof is doing another dessert related scheme. Now Monogram wants cheesecake. Perry backs out of his lair before things get weird. With the boys, they ask Maddie why her family isn't accepting her. Maddie says she can never do anything right. Baljeet wonders why she thinks that. She says she's screwed up everything at home. Phineas wonders why. Maddie says she'll show them. They walk to Maddie's house... to find out it's gone. Phineas gasps and wonders what happened. Meanwhile, across town, Perry gets trapped inside molasses. Doof wishes Perry luck getting out of that trap. He then presents the Revive-Inator. With it, he can bring back anything he desires. He says he wants to bring back the Miracle Square. It's the one chocolate square that has the other candy inside its middle. Doof loved those things. He thinks he could do more than just revive candies. He thinks about reviving some of the greatest warriors ever. He thinks he could get the Mongolian army again, maybe get some dynasty leaders, some of the British from the colonial times. He goes on and on. Meanwhile, at Maddie's house, Phineas thinks they can rebuild her house. But Phineas says he'll have to go get the tools from home. But when he gets home, his tools are missing. Phineas freaks out and tries to find them. He asks Linda if they're anywhere. Linda says his father has them. Phineas remembers he's in St. Louis for an antiques convention. Phineas screams. Linda wonders what that was for. Meanwhile, in St. Louis, Lawrence thinks about if Phineas might need these tools. He shrugs and continues to fix an old coo coo clock. Meanwhile, at Doof's lair, Doof is typing in some things into his Inator keyboard. Perry is slowly making his way out of his molasses trap. Doof wonders how he escaped. The fight begins. Doof attempts to get the dominant powers with his Revive-Inator, but Perry destroys it before he can. Doof curses Perry. Meanwhile, Phineas tries explaining to Maddie about the problem. Maddie just bawls more. But just then, the house is suddenly revived. All the stuff inside is as well. Maddie thinks that Phineas and Ferb did this and she kisses them both. The boys faint. Buford and Baljeet are mad that they don't get a kiss. Songs * "Oh, the Things I Could Revive!" Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "Oh my" Whatcha Doin Phineas Perry's entrance to lair An ice cream cart Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity * Baljeet mentions the banana and popcorn chicken sundae ("The Terrible Trombone Trouble") * Phineas mentions helping Maddie's family with Gary ("When In Doubt") * Monogram thinks Doofenshmirtz is doing a dessert scheme again ("Just Desserts") * Doofenshmirtz thinks he can get the Mongolian army again ("Lotsa Latkes") * Lawrence is at another antiques convention, with the same coo coo clock ("S'Winter") Allusions * 3-2-1 Penguins: Monogram's favorite ice cream is butterscotch ripple with a marshmallow on top, which is the same as the show's main antagonist, Cavitus * Boo Berry:Carl mentions this cereal, which appears to be an ice cream flavor on this show * Count Chocula: Monogram mentions a cereal vampire, which he is referring to Count Chocula * Wonder Ball: Miracle Square is this show's version of the old Nestle Wonder Ball Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 44